


Moments

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: We follow Shannon and Stella through some of the moments in their lives.





	Moments

**#1 - Ring**

As Shannon nervously twists her chastity ring around her middle finger, Stella can't help but imagine taking it off with her teeth.

**#2 - Hero**

Stella emerged from the burning house, assisting an elderly woman, while Shannon watched on with pride.

**#3 - Memory**

As Shannon cried, Stella quietly vowed to take down whoever had caused her girlfriend this much pain.

**#4 - Box**

"Just open the damned thing," Stella said, anticipating Shannon's reaction to the ring inside the velvet case.

 **#5 - Run**  
  
Shannon puffed; she felt like she'd been running for hours as Stella lay down beside her, kissing her gently.

**#6 - Breathe**

When Stella attempted to pull the oxygen mask off her face, Shannon assisted her, kissed her with the whole team watching, then gently replaced the mask.

**#7 - Wings**

The only time Stella didn't regret getting the angel wing tattoos on her back was when Shannon ran her fingers over them, softly tracing the ink lines.

 **#8 - Cold**  
  
"Stella likes to hog the blanket, especially when she wants me to turn on the heater," Shannon jokes to Josh.

 **#9 - Red**  
  
Stella grimaced, but drank the remainder of the raspberry Cruiser, thinking it tasted no better than cough mixture, but Shannon liked the taste.

**#10 - Drink**

"I think you've had enough to drink, Stella," Shannon said, attempting to help her girlfriend up; "No way Shan, I'm gonna get smashed, and then I'm gonna smash Lawson."

 **#11 - Midnight**  
  
As the countdown for 2011 hit zero, and the rest of the team cried out 'happy new year!,' Shannon was too busy making out with Stella like a pair of horny teenagers.

 **#12 - Temptation**  
  
"C'mon Shan, you're eleven months and twenty days into your one-year vow, don't you think that's enough?"

 **#13 - View**  
  
As Shannon looked out over the city from the windows in Stella's loft, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and realised that the best view in the city was currently standing behind her.

 **#14 - Music**  
  
Stella's music thumped in the large apartment, Shannon bopping along, as Stella unlocked the door and dropped the groceries in surprise.

 **#15 - Silk**  
  
"Mmm, tell me what you're wearing," Stella whispers into the phone; "those silk sheets you like so much, and nothing else" is Shannon's cocky reply.

 **#16 - Cover**  
  
"Josh, we're going to be late, can you cover for us?," Stella asks into the phone, as she fumbles for her underwear among Shannon's clothes.

 **#17 - Promise**  
  
"Now Shannon, you promise you'll never try to cook in my kitchen again, because it's going to take me hours to clean up this mess."

**#18 - Dream**

While Stella lay awake, holding her girlfriend in her arms, she was sure Shannon mumbled "Hit him again, Stel, Michael deserves to be hit hard."

**#19 - Candle**

As the lights flickered out and the thunder boomed, Shannon crossed her small lounge room and pulled out a packet of tea lights and a box of matches, smiling shyly as she says, "there's always something I've wanted to try."

 **#20 - Talent**  
  
Stella's amazed, she had no idea Shannon could sing like Jolene Anderson.

 **#21 - Silence**  
  
Tension fills the room as Stella and Shannon reveal their relationship to the rest of the team, quickly broken by Leon who claps his hands and screams "I KNEW it!"

 **#22 - Journey**  
  
While Stella pursues a bank robber through a busy Burwood East business, Shannon is travelling with Lawson and Christian, hoping to arrive on the scene before Stella is hurt.

 **#23 - Fire**  
  
As Lawson puts more wood in the fire drum, Shannon indulges in a quick kiss with Stella before handing Josh the barbeque plate.

 **#24 - Strength**  
  
"Bet you can't lift me," Shannon claims cockily, squealing when Stella grabs her around the waist and tips them both over onto the couch.

**#25 - Mask**

As Shannon remained tight-lipped about the events of the day, Stella could almost see her façade beginning to crack.

**#26 - Ice**

Shannon gasped as Stella crawled into bed after a night shift and cuddled against her, "your legs are like a block of ice".

**#27 - Fall**

When Stella was hit and knocked down during a violent brawl, Shannon immediately took it upon herself to seek revenge for her girlfriend, knocking the offender out.

**#28 - Forgotten**

Stella held up the necklace, grinning, "you'd think I'd forgotten our anniversary?"

**#29 - Dance**

Shannon's eyes were trained on Stella as she danced, as if she was the only person in the world who mattered.

**#30 - Body**

Hands, Stella had never really thought about them before, but she found herself comparing Shannon's soft hands to her own hardened ones.

 **#31 - Sacred**  
  
"Yes, Stella, I'm aware that we can't _legally_ get married, but our vows still count, alright?"

**#32 - Farewells**

As Shannon seated herself on the motorbike, Stella patted her on the shoulder, receiving a nod of acknowledgement.

**#33 - World**

As Shannon's world came crashing down around her, Stella was there, offering comfort and love.

**#34 - Formal**

While Stella was never truly comfortable in a dress, the thought of Shannon drooling over her at the annual Victoria Police Charity Ball was too good to refuse.

**#35 - Fever**

While Stella shivered and complained of the cold, Shannon laid a cool hand on her forehead, giving almost instant relief.

**#36 - Laugh**

Stella couldn't help but fall more in love with Shannon every time she laughed.

**#37 - Lies**

Stella hated lying, but the look of astonishment on Shannon's face at her surprise birthday party was truly worth it.

**#38 - Forever**

"That forever and a day, that's how long we'll stay, together and forever more," Shannon whispered into Stella's ear.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

As Stella knelt in front of Shannon and fumbled in her jacket pocket, Shannon could not believe what was happening.

**#40 - Whisper**

There are a lot of things about Shannon that Stella loves - but one of the things she loves the most is the way Shannon whispers her name, in that breathy way, almost begging.

**#41 - Wait**

"See you tonight," Stella murmured into Shannon's ear; "I don't think I can wait that long," Shannon replies.

**#42 - Talk**

"If your wife says 'we need to talk', horse shit, start a fire in the house, it's easier to deal with," Michael recites with a fake Southern drawl, as Stella looks at Shannon and rolls her eyes.

**#43 - Search**

"Try Google, Stel, it's way better than the police database," Shannon advises.

**#44 - Hope**

As Stella steers Shannon around in the wheelchair unceremoniously 'borrowed' from the hospital, the two women laugh, hoping that Tash won't tell Josh.

**#45 - Eclipse**

The two lovers sat by the window in Stella's apartment, holding hands as they watch the lunar eclipse.

**#46 - Gravity**

"I was just testing gravity, and it still works," Stella attempts to explain to Lawson without laughing, as Shannon is standing behind the Senior Sergeant, making faces at her girlfriend.

**#47 - Highway**

While Stella drove down the Monash Freeway, she knows Shannon is currently driving down the Bolte Bridge, and should be approaching TR2 within ten minutes or so.

**#48 - Unknown**

"No, Shan, I don't know where your bra is," Stella giggles, as she hides the item in question underneath her couch.

**#49 - Lock**

"A key to my apartment," Stella announces, and hands the key to Shannon, who pulls a similar item out of her pocket and gives it to Stella; "the key to my house."

**#50 - Hurricane**

Stella comes with a scream, her hips thrashing wildly, and Shannon is shocked that _she_ is the cause behind this.


End file.
